Barkash-ski
Barkash-ski (Or How I Stopped Worrying and Loved Bone Fractures) is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Durv: The Series. Plot In an instructional video of sorts, Durv demonstrates the rules of skiing, using John Barkashki as his test dummy. Unaware of his position, John exclaims that he is ready to "experience the wonders of the slopes". Just then, the unprepared John is forcefully shoved down a slope that apparently has no set destination. With John terrified, Durv watches in amusement and provides narration on John's condition. Durv then comments that John is a first-time skier, and admits that he's doing well. That is, until Durv reveals where the slope leads to, which is the coarse, extremely dangerous Devil's Boxsprings. John slides off the slope, leading to an immobilizing crash into the mountain. Durv comments about how much "fun" John had and says that he expects him to go skiing again, but is abruptly stopped from making any more snarky comments due to John skinning off Durv's mouth. Transcript and John Barkashki are shown on top of an icy mountain. Durv noticeably looks more smug than John. Durv: Hi, I'm Durv Triangle, and today I'm gonna show you the rules of skiing. John, do you have everything you need? John Barkashki: I sure do. ski helmet and a pair of goggles are donned on his head. He grins. Durv: Now, are you ready to experience the wonders of the slopes? John: You better believe it, Durv-o-boy. a couple of seconds, a blue hand slaps John in the rear, which causes him to slide down a slope. This causes John to scream. Durv: And now the ol' John goes. Where he lands, nobody knows. Heh, heh, heh. jerks around the slope when he suddenly notices a bump ahead of him, causing him to scream again. He narrowly avoids the bump, and is now spouting out gibberish and moving even more rapidly than before. Durv: Well, for his first time he seems to be doing good. But not for long, as he's about to ski into the most dangerous, rockiest part of this mountain. camera pans over to John's slope, and reveals a sign for "THE DEVIL'S BOXSPRINGS". The Devil's Boxsprings. cries loudly as he slides off the slope and into the obstacle. A cut to black occurs as a lengthy crash is heard. in to John in a full-body cast, with an IV surrounding him; without a doubt, the aftermath of the crash. Durv pops up behind him. Durv: Well that was a fun ride now, was it? Tune in next ti--of John's eyes suddenly skins Durv's mouth off. Trivia *The title is a pun on John Barkashki's last name and, appropriately, the word "ski". *This is the first episode of Durv: The Series to have significantly fuller animation. Cultural references *The title's bracketed phrase, "Or How I Stopped Worrying and Loved Bone Fractures," is a reference to the 1964 live-action film Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, which contains a similar phrase in its title. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5